


Sweets at 7am

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Pidge is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Keith walks into the kitchen to find his friends baking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt April14th (Day 5): Sweets
> 
> Sorry this is a day late. Ahhhh.

Keith didn't expect expect to find his teammates laughing in the kitchen first thing in the morning.

He had woken up early, breakfast wouldn't be for another hour. His plan was to go get a water pouch and then go back to bed, but he stood frozen in the doorway. Hunk and Lance were both holding mixing bowls and stirring some type of mixture. He heard the playful banter between the two.

"Dude, I got this. I'm pretty much an expert."

"Lance, I'm not so sure about that. This might not even work, we don't have earth ingredients so I'm improvising."

"Well, I can't be a worse cook than Pidge."

"Hey!" The green paladin sent Lance a glare from her spot on the kitchen counter. She was tinkering with Rover II. When she turned back, she noticed Keith watching them, looking rather confused. She quickly finished up what she was doing with the little droid and pointed him in Keith's direction.

"Ooh! A wild Keith appears!" Her voice caught the attention of the other paladins. 

"Keith awake before breakfast? Impossible." Keith ignored Lance's comment and rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, directing his question mainly to Hunk and Pidge. 

"We're baking." Pidge replied cheekily, knowing her answer wasn't what Keith was looking for. Hunk smiled and elaborated. "We were trying to make pancakes but I'm not sure how well that is going. Then we kinda got distracted so we're also baking various sweets." Keith nodded but turned back to Pidge. 

"Why are you awake? And not helping Hunk and Lance? I mean, you are even less of a morning person than I am. You tried to hit my crotch with your bayard when I woke you up for breakfast once."

"Hey, she tried to attack me too when I woke her up this morning. You should really stop sleeping with your bayard under your pillow Pidge!" Lance piped up.

"Not a chance. And to answer your questions Keith, Lance woke me up saying they were going to make pancakes and I'm willing sacrifice sleep for the chance to have real food. Also, I'm better with technology than with food so I'm supervising these two." Pidge pointed in Hunk and Lance's direction. 

Hunk chuckled but Lance found Pidge's statement hilarious.

"Better with tech than food? Yeah, you could burn water, Pidgey." Pidge's reaction of sticking her tongue out at Lance only made him laugh harder.

"Hunk banned me from cooking." Keith tried not to crack a smile at Pidge's pout.

"I wouldn't say 'banned'. I said that maybe it would be best if you just watched with Rover." Hunk defended himself, with one hand held up as if surrendering. "We are trying to recreate the sweets we would make at home with our families." Hunk opened his mouth ever so slightly as if to ask Keith what he used to bake with his family back on earth, but realized who he was talking to and recovered. Keith didn't mind the slip up. It happened once in a while to almost everyone (with the exception of Shiro) when they were feeling homesick. He was actually proud that Hunk caught it before he spoke. Hunk cared so much for everyone and tried his best to remember Keith's situation. 

When Hunk stopped talking, Lance and Pidge realized what had almost happened.

"Hey Keith, why don't you join us? It's not too hard so I'm sure you could manage." Lance challenged with a smirk. Keith wasn't an idiot. He knew what Lance was doing. Lance had realized that Keith didn't have any memories of baking with his real family, so Lance would invite him to bake with his space family. Keith considered saying no. He didn't need to mix ingredients together to be happy and normal. He didn't need his friends to do this for him, but he couldn't deny how nice the idea was. 

His friends wanted to make him feel better and include him in activities they cherished doing with their families. He was a very proud person and would be fine with just getting his glass of water and leaving, but the offer of spending time making sweets with the people he cared about was too appealing.

Besides, Lance had challenged him. He couldn't just let that go.

"Uh...sure I guess. I don't know what to do but, ok."

"Don't worry. They don't know what they're doing either." Pidge said, adjusting Rover II to face the three boys.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked. 

"Well, I updated Rover's storage space and camera so now he can record things like a camcorder. I'm filming you guys bake. This could be hilarious to look back on and it also gives me a chance to test the updates." Keith immediately regretted agreeing to this. He wondered if he could get away with saying he needed to go to the bathroom and just never come back to avoid doing this. 

No he couldn't do that. Pidge was looking at him expecting him to stay. And if he left, Hunk might get the idea that Keith was upset by what he almost said. And Lance would never let him live it down if he ditched. Jokes about Keith being in the bathroom for so long would definitely be made.

He took a breath and decided to suck it up and hope that his lack of knowledge when it came to baking wouldn't be too embarassing. 

Pidge watched the boys bake and entertained herself by making jokes or commentating as rediculously as possible.

"And here we have a new baker in the Legendary Voltron Baking Competition. Let's see if he can withstand the heat." 

"Now folks, he's got to to be careful with this part. It could be disastrous."

"Wow, that is incredible. Ladies and Gentlemen, that cookie is flawless. Perfectly baked outside with a soft inside. That might just beat Lance's treat. We'll have to see what the judges think."

Keith laughed as he spent time with the Garrison trio. It was easy to get along with everyone when they were just having fun. Pidge made being filmed by Rover easy to go along with. 

The four paladins were laughing so hard. They forgot their actual task of baking in favor of smacking each other with dish towels as Rover II recorded the dramatic battle.

They were only brought back to reality when the smoke alarm system started going off. Hunk rushed to the oven where their latest treat was going up in flames. Or rather, smoke.

Hunk took control of the situation and Pidge watched from his right. Lance and Keith were left to feel really embarassed about leaving something in the oven, and were the first two to see Shiro, Allura and Coran come running in looking panicked. 

When everyone calmed down, they agreed that new rules should be put in place. From that point on, people in the kitchen must pay close attention to what they are doing, or else they would only be allowed to bake under Coran or Shiro's supervision. 

Despite the embarassing moment, Keith loved how he had spent the morning and couldn't stop smiling. He swore the smile would never come off his face when Pidge saved the video of their baking day to play in his lion.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just assuming you can play videos in the lions ok? Go with it.  
> Sorry that I got lazy at the end.


End file.
